


In the Sky Kingdom

by thatiscompellingevidencesir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Chains, Fluff, King - Freeform, M/M, Necklaces, What even is the freeform tag and why does it keep getting added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatiscompellingevidencesir/pseuds/thatiscompellingevidencesir
Summary: Necklace Chains Alternate Universe.In the Sky Kingdom every child has a chain necklace appear on them at the age of five. The chain colors represent your social class, and the only way to change them is to do good deeds, or receive a different color from somebody. Your necklace disappears when you die, so even if you steal one when the original owner dies it will disappear. Only if your chain is completely white can you be accepted by everybody.Hinata Shoyou has recently been born into The Sky Kingdom and his chain is the color that every parent fears their child receiving; death black, the darkest color and one that cannot change no matter what (as they were told in school). Not wanting to take on the burden of caring for the child, Hinata was abandoned on the streets, and that's where he lives for the next ten years of his life. However, one day Hinata Shoyou is taken by palace guards to the bedroom of the young prince."you are going to be my personal servant from now until forever,"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time dabbling in an AU work, so that's it lol. I mean I don't think it being my first time is going to change the quality of my work, but I just wanted to say that in case somewhere along the way I mess up something :) Also, here's the class level kinda thing of each of the chain colors.
> 
> Pure White: highest royalty (king, queen)  
> White: next royalty level (duke, duchess, marquess, marchioness, earl, countess, viscount, viscountess, baron, baroness)  
> Red: high class. usually have a top position in something  
> Orange: high class  
> Yellow: (royal guard/ military)
> 
> Green:  
> Blue: these three are essentially the same; however, they do have different benefits. They're basically just the middle class.  
> Violet:
> 
> Black: peasant  
> Death Black: nothing, outcast

A bright orange haired ball of sunshine walked along the village streets searching for loose change that might've been dropped somewhere. He smiled and waved to the townsfolk as he went. Even though Hinata was a kind boy who never got in anybody's way, everybody knew who he was, and everyone hated him. The boy who received the black death chain. That chain basically states that he is the lowest of the low class and he will always be the lowest of the low for the entirety of his life whether he wants to be or not.

"Poor little boy," a woman whispered to her friend.

"He'll always be picking up our scraps," her friend whispered back.

Hinata always heard the whispers of the villagers, but he never paid them any mind. He happily skipped along the road stopping to pick up coins every once in a while. He almost had enough to buy a slice of bread from the bakery, he hadn't eaten anything in three days. People seemed to be dropping less and less money and wasting less and less food these days. Hinata walked into an empty alley and pulled out five coins from his pocket and sighed, just when he was about to put them in his pocket somebody bumped him from behind. Hinata ended up dropping all of his coins. When he bent down to pick them up he felt somebody kick him and he fell over. He heard chuckling so he turned around to see who it was.

"Scum, don't you dare even lay eyes on me," said a boy around Hinata's age who had a green necklace.

"Don't you see? he has a green necklace. He's basically royalty," a boy with a blue necklace said pointing at the other boy.

"sorry," Hinata whispered before attempting to pick up his coins again, but the boys each stepped on one of Hinata's hands. Hinata winced in pain which the boys noticed. The boy with the green chain dug the heel of his boot into Hinata's hand and tears began to well up in Hinata's eyes. The boys started laughing without lifting their feet from Hinata's hands. Hinata did his best to stay strong, but he was about to pass out when somebody walked into the alley.

"Hey!" shouted a loud voice, "what do you think you're doing?" the voice asked. Hinata looked up to see who the person was. It was a boy who couldn't be much older than Hinata. He had gorgeous gray hair and motherly eyes. 

"What do you want?" asked the boy with the green chain who was still standing on Hinata's hand.

"I want you to remove your feet from that boy's hands," the gray haired boy demanded.

"and why should I do tha-" the boy was nudged by his friend before he could finish.

"Look at his chain, he's a yellow," the blue chained boy whispered. The green chained boy's face completely drained of color. He grabbed his friend's shirt sleeve and they both ran out of the alley with their heads down. The gray haired boy glared at them as they went and then turned to help Hinata whose hands were now bleeding.

"Are you okay?" the yellow asked, looking at Hinata with kind eyes. Nobody had ever looked at Hinata like that before, nobody had ever looked at him like he was a human, "I'm Sugawara." Sugawara held out his hand for Hinata to shake, but quickly retracted it as Hinata's hands were in bad condition.

"Hey Daichi! Can you get me some bandages," Sugawara shouted to another palace guard that was just outside of the alley. The guard who Hinata assumed to be named Daichi came down the alley carrying a roll of bandages in his hand. Sugawara took them and carefully wrapped Hinata's hands up to stop the bleeding and prevent infection.

"T-thank y-you," Hinata whispered looking at his hands. Sugawara smiled and patted him on the head, "I-I'm Hinata," Hinata whispered.

"Wait you mean Shoyou Hinata?" Sugawara asked.

Hinata's heart dropped, they must've heard about his death black necklace, "yes."

"That's great!" Daichi shouted with a huge smile on his face, "we were just looking for you!"

"Yeah, we actually came here looking for you to bring you to the palace. I just came down this alley because I saw those boys enter and they looked like they were up to something no good," Sugawara explained.

"So, are you willing to come to the palace with us? Well, actually you can't refuse since it was the prince's order, but thought I'd ask anyway." Daichi said while helping Hinata to his feet.

Hinata had never been to the palace before, and he never thought he ever would either. He'd only been told how worthless he was everyday since he was five when he received his chain. He knew he would never have another opportunity this good, and even if he's only going to the palace to get thrown in a dungeon or something like that, at least he'd still get food. Without questioning anything Hinata replied to Daichi, "when are we leaving?"

Daichi and Sugawara smiled at each other before turning towards Hinata, "right now." 

Sugawara and Daichi escorted Hinata to the palace in a carriage. It was a long journey there. The village Hinata lived in was very far away from the palace the king and queen lived at. Hinata stared out the window watching the scenery and seeing so many things he never knew existed. When the carriage arrived at the palace Hinata was told to put on a black cloak that completely covered his entire body. Death blacks weren't typically allowed into the palace, but this situation was special. Even though the prince was just a prince, he had the same or even more authority than the king. The prince's necklace was the purest white that anybody had ever seen, and for that reason the prince was often locked away up in his room. The royals didn't want anybody getting to see the pure shining beauty of the thin and glowing necklace. It's not like necklaces were attached to a person either, they could still be stolen.

Hinata was lead up very long spiral staircase towards the prince's room. Hinata was confused though because he thought dungeons were usually on the lowest level of a palace. Hinata felt them stop, and then he heard Sugawara knocking a sequence on a door. Hinata peeked out of his cloak and saw a huge gold and shiny door in front of them. The door opened and Hinata quickly out his cloak down.

"Young Prince," Hinata heard Sugawara say as they all bowed on the ground, "we have brought you Shoyou Hinata."

"Thank you, you may leave," the prince said. Hinata felt Sugawara and Daichi's hands lift from his shoulders, and then he heard them walk out and close the door.

"Shoyou Hinata, remove your cloak," the prince ordered and so Hinata did. When he removed his cloak he saw the prince removing a similar one, but his had the royal emblem. Once the prince had removed his cloak Hinata stared at him. He was tall, and he had black hair. His face seemed a little scary and Hinata thought he might yell at any moment. Slowly Hinata's eyes wandered to the thin white chain around the prince's neck. It was much different from his heavy and thick black one. The prince's necklace had a glow to it, and Hinata would describe it as ethereal, and for some reason, familiar.

Hinata looked up when the prince cleared his throat to speak, "you are going to be my personal servant from now until forever."


	2. Kageyama's Personal Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Hinata and Kageyama and then some other people

“What?” Hinata asked with a very confused look on his face.

“What do you mean what? I just told you you’re my servant now,” the prince had an annoyed look on his face.

“I appreciate the offer, but I must decline,” Hinata said while bowing and turning around to leave.

“You can’t just decline, this isn’t some kind of job interview,” the prince looked up and saw that Hinata was leaving, “h-hey wait! Where are you going?” the prince shouted at Hinata.

“I’m going home now,” Hinata replied like his answer should’ve been obvious.  
“Home? Oh, you mean the streets?” the prince scoffed, “I guess maybe that’s where you belong anyway, the streets. If you become my servant you’ll be able to sleep in this grand room and eat expensive food,” the prince waved his hands around all pretentious like, “but if you don’t want those commodities that’s your choice.”

At those words Hinata stopped in his tracks, “would I be able to eat meat buns everyday?” Hinata was very serious about this question which flustered the prince a little bit.

“Well, I mean, if you want to,” the prince smirked at Hinata already knowing he would win.

“If that’s the case, then I only have two conditions,” Hinata sat himself down on the ground.

“Conditions? What are you-? You know I can have you executed right now-”

“Give me a meatbun everyday, and tell me your name. Nobody knows your name anyway, and prince is such a cool title I bet your real name is just as cool!” Hinata had sparkles in his eyes just thinking about what the prince’s name must be.

“Hm, those are probably reasonable conditions. Alright fine. My name is Tobio Kageyama and since I told you that information if you don’t want to be executed you now have to be my servant.”

Hinata beamed, “Tobio Kageyama! That’s so cool! Your name is so mysterious, just like the mysterious prince you are!”

“Well, I guess,” Kageyama blushed, he wasn’t used to compliments.

“Why do you want me specifically to be your servant anyway Kageyama,” Hinata said while getting comfortable and laying down on Kageyama’s bed.

“I’d have to kill you if I told you,” Kageyama’s eyes glazed over and he looked like a completely different person, but Hinat didn’t notice this.

“Alright, I don’t really care anyway. So, will I get to sleep in this big bed, Kageyama?” Kageyama looked over towards Hinata just now realizing what he was doing.

“Hinata boke get out of my bed!” Kageyama ran over to his bed and pushed Hinata out.

“Ouch Kageyama! That really hurt!” Hinata said while rubbing his head, “but I’m sleeping in your bed if you like it or not! Execute me if you want to, now that I’ve experienced that luxury I must keep it!”

Hinata jumped back up onto Kageyama’s bed and pushed Kageyama off. After committing that act of treason Hinata sprawled himself out and instantly fell asleep. Kageyama had a cynical and mischievous glare on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw that Hinata was fast asleep. Kageyama didn’t really know what to do now, so he just scratched the back of his head and stared at the little orange haired boy.

Kageyama was lost in thought when he heard a knock at his door, “Tobio, I’m coming in.” Oh no Kageyama thought. That voice he had heard just then was his father’s The king knew Kageyama brought a new person into the palace, but what the king didn’t know was that the person Kageyama brought was a peasant.

Kageyama quickly threw the bed covers over Hinata and himself and got as close to Hinata as he could so it wouldn’t seem like there was another person in his bed. The door opened and in walked the king. The king looked a lot like Kageyama; however, his hair was long and graying.

“Tobio? Why are you still in bed? And where’s your new servant?” the King looked around Kageyama’s room, “we have to attend the jousting tournament today.”

“Oh, um, he’s in the washroom relieving himself um he was uh...really constipated from the long journey,” Kageyama explained. That was the best excuse he could come up with, and he thought it was pretty good.

“Alright, well be down at the main entrance by the end of the hour if you want dinner tonight,” the King said before promptly leaving Kageyama’s room and closing the door behind him. Kageyama let out a sigh of relief and lifted the blankets off of himself and Hinata. When he did though he saw the smaller boy hugging onto his waist and Kageyama quickly covered his face because he could feel himself blushing.

Kageyama didn’t know how to resolve this situation and they had to go to the jousting tournament soon, so he grabbed his slipper from the floor and BOPPED Hinata in the head with it to wake him up.

“We have to go,” Kageyama said while pulling himself and Hinata off the bed. “Put on this cloak, it signifies that you are my servant. We cannot show our faces or our chains to the general public; especially not you since you’re a death black. Also make sure not to tell anybody your real name”

Hinata and Kageyama both put on the full body covering cloaks and exited the bedroom. They quickly moved down the stairs; Hinata following right behind Kageyama. They walked through multiple corridors before finally reaching the main door where they saw a stagecoach waiting for them. The coachman was extremely pretty, Hinata noted. WIth the new cloaks Hinata could conveniently see through it somehow.

The pretty coachman bowed his head as Hinata and Kageyama got inside of the stagecoach. The King had already left around five minutes ago, so the duo were able to ride in a different stagecoach. There were two palace guards already sitting down inside and they bowed their heads as Kageyama entered. 

Hinata recognized one of the palace guards as Daichi, but Hinata didn’t recognize the other one. He had crazy eyes and just as crazy hair. His hair was black white white tips and it stuck out in all directions, he kind of reminded Hinata of an owl.

“Hey hey hey, Kageyama, hey!” the owl guy shouted loudly.

“What do you want,” Kageyama groaned.

“I just want to know who your new little friend over there is,” the owl guy pointed at Hinata who was seated next to Kageyama.

“He’s my servant. No more questions.” Kageyama leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. He was always so tired, but he could never find a good time to sleep.

“I’m Shobo Hibata,” Hinata said through his cloak and Daichi burst out laughing, but quickly cooled himself down.

“Hibata huh?” the owl guy inquired, “well you can call me Bokuto little Hibata.”

“Bokuto? That’s a cool name!” just from Hinata’s voice you could tell he was beaming underneath his cloak.

“I know! And get this,” Bokuto leaned in towards Hinata,”my parents are the duke and duchess of Fukurodani.”

“Woahhhhh! You mean the region just west of here?” Hinata asked excitedly.

“Yep,” Bokuto replied with a smug grin on his face.

“Then why are you here, working as a palace guard?” Hinata was confused as to why a royal like him would work at the palace. Especially since Hinata could see that his chain was red.

“Hmph,” Bokuto crossed his arms, “because my parents said they wanted me to get some real life work experience or something like that. It’ll win over the favor of the people or something like that.”

“That’s so cool! A royal is doing a job like a regular person! That’s so admirable!” Hinata was shaking in his shoes with the excitement of meeting a real life royal. He had already met Kageyama, but for some reason it just wasn’t the same as meeting Bokuto.

“Well, yeah, I guess it is,” Bokuto grinned smugly before looking out the window. The coachman opened the little window and peeked inside to inform the passengers they would be arriving soon.

“We’re about to be there, so make sure you’re all ready to be right in the public eye,” the coachman said before closing the little window again and pulling on the reigns to stop the horses.

“Alright, thanks Akaashi” Bokuto said while smoothing patting his armour and moving to the stagecoach exit to make sure nobody was about to make an assassination attempt on Kageyama.

“You ready to see a real jousting tournament, dumbass?” Kageyama asked while helping Hinata up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapters are probably going to be this length, but I'll try to make them longer.


	3. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beast joins the mix, and also a problem occurs.

“You ready to see a real jousting tournament, dumbass?” Kageyama asked while helping Hinata up.

Hinata smiled at Kageyama, though Kageyama couldn’t see it. Hinata was just happy that he would be able to have an experience like this. Doing something that everybody said was impossible, surpassing the odds and deciding his own fate. He’d always wanted to do so many things with his life, and now, thanks to this mysterious prince, he would be able to.

After hopping out of the stagecoach Hinata scurried along the path towards the stadium following right on the heels of Kageyama’s feet. There were so many upper class, middle class, and lower class people there. Though everybody was given seats based on their color, he was glad to see that there were all different classes gathered in the same place.

Hinata took in so many new sights and he gawked at almost everything. The trees around the jousting stadium seemed to somehow be better quality than the ones in his village. Hinata kept tripping on his cloak, receiving scowls from Kageyama. Even though Hinata couldn’t physically feel Kageyama’s wrath, he definitely sensed it. He shuddered just thinking about what would happen to him if they weren’t in public.

Bokuto and Daichi led the duo up to the royalty seating. Seated there already was the king, queen, Duke of Nekoma, and the Duchess of Nekoma. Hinata looked at them, but he was very confused as to why the Duchess of Nekoma was a male. He was a pudding head with longish hair, but Hinata didn’t really care all that much what the gender of the duchess was. He was fairly certain Duchesses were female, but he disregarded it since he was never able to get an education. Apparently ‘black chains don’t deserve an education because all they’re going to be is slob eating crows for the rest of their lives’ or so Hinata was told by basically everybody in his life.

Hinata and Kageyama were led to a big throne, and Hinata was instructed to stand beside it. Kageyama sat down and adjusted his cloak so he could see the event better. Hinata didn’t care that he was forced to stand, it was much better than having his hands ruined by bullies.

He looked around him and almost fainted. There right next to him was the king and queen of Sky Kingdom. He’d seen the king just a few hours earlier, but it didn’t register to him until just now. Not even yellow necklaces are permitted to see the king. In certain cases they were, but not everybody.

Hinata, a parasite to society, was witnessing something only yellows and up are allowed to even dream about; still, in that case though, not even every orange had been allowed to see the face of the king. Hinata was risking his life by being in the presence of the king, but for some reason, that thought was exhilarating.

Hinata’s legs began to shake in excitement, earning himself a slap on (what Kageyama thought was) the leg by Kageyama. Turns out what Kageyama slapped was not a meaty thigh, but some carrot cake. Hinata’s eyes shot wide open and his face turned into a tomato.

He was so relieved that nobody could see him right now. His face was a mess and he had to cover his mouth to keep from yelping. Hinata looked at Kageyama, but it didn’t seem like Kageyama was feeling out. He probably doesn’t know what he just did. Hinata rustled around in his cloak to smooth out his hair a little bit. Even though nobody could see him, it helped Hinata get back into focus and reduce his flustered state.

Soon the jousting match began and Hinata watched as some of the most skilled knights from the kingdom rode around on horses poking stick things at each other. In all honesty, Hinata hadn’t a clue what was going on. He’d heard of jousting before, but that didn’t change the fact that he’d never seen it actually happen in person.

As the tournament progressed and the weaker people were knocked out, the sport got more intense. The tension was thick in the air as everybody watched on. Many people had made bets on the match, so nobody wanted to miss a second of it. Hinata even heard a few ‘wow’s come from Kageyama’s mouth; Hinata had to chuckle at that. Kageyama seemed to be a very simple guy who was easily impressed, but Hinata didn’t think he would show it that easily. 

Maybe Kageyama wasn’t actually the egotistical guy Hinata had been under the impression he was. He knew when to give his praise, and he didn’t deny feats that were genuinely impressive. Hinata nodded in approval; he chose the right guy to work for (though it’s not like he had a choice in the matter).

As the matches got higher and higher level Hinata was seeing more injuries happening. One guy got knocked off of his horse, helmet flying off into the stands, landing right on his head. That guy had to get rushed out on a stretcher to the nearest medical bay. Hinata was growing more and more concerned for these people. What would they do if there were any deaths?

Luckily as the tournament ended nobody died, and the guy who won seemed to win quite easily actually. The round took less than a minute. As the knight knocked the other knight off there was an eruption of cheers from the crowd. I guess most people placed their bets on him. Hinata watched as the guy took off his helmet.

The knight had a stoic and sharp face, and a good build. He stood up off of his horse and bowed to the crowd, “thank you all for watching.”

“Ushijima! Ushijima! Ushijima!” cheered the crowd as the knight called ‘Ushijima’ walked out of the stadium and onto the winner’s podium. He received a trophy and a thick stack of money. Hinata noticed that he had a red necklace. So he probably didn’t need that money too much. Hinata scoffed at Ushijima.

He wanted to punch an emotion onto that guy's face. He didn’t even care what emotion it was, just something. It’s like the guy didn’t even care that he’d just received more money than Hinata had ever had in his life combined.

“Tch,” Kageyama grunted. Hinata was confused, did Kageyama not like this guy either?

“Um, Kageyama,” Hinata whispered next to Kageyama, “what was that about?”

Kageyama leaned down to Hinata’s ear and whispered in reply, “I fenced with that guy when I was younger. I never won a single match.”

So this guy was a beast with a sword. He must be crazy to make the future king mad, but at least Kageyama didn’t go as far to execute the guy. 

Kageyama had been used to people losing to him and not even being able to compare to his skill, but there were a select few people who could beat him. Kageyama hated, maybe he’d just have them executed some day.

Hinata and Kageyama were standing around waiting for their stagecoach when Hinata and Kageyama  
Felt a tap on each of their shoulders. They turned around curious to see who it was, but without warning the man pulled Hinata’s cloak off and then booked it out of there.

Hinata quickly tried to grab his cloak and put it on, but it was too late. The cloak fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the ‘writing half of this at 3 AM and the other half in the Hot Topic line’ for me. Those were the only chances I had to seriously work on this, so I apologize if the grammar is a little off.


	4. Update: Help wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update

I am so sorry I've ghosted this story for the past couple of weeks. I am not very far along with the next chapter as I have not had the energy, time, nor inspiration to keep writing. I'm kind of at a standstill and I honestly don't know how much I want to keep writing this story. I've been on a different schedule lately which hasn't allowed me any time to write, and I also don't want to give up completely on this story. I have also been facing some emotional turmoil and I don't want that to affect my writing negatively, especially since writing is one of my only escapes.

After saying all of that, I now come to the topic of this update; help requesting. I was wondering if anybody would like to co-write this story with me. It doesn't matter what age you are, what gender you are, where you're from, as long as you are fluent in English. Basically we can just chat back and forth on ideas and both edit the document and somehow try to write a cohesive story. This could either be a great idea, or an absolutely horrible one, but if I don't have help there is ZERO way I will finish this story. 

If you are interested, please shoot me an email: bommspringg@gmail.com

( /¯ °3° )/¯thank you for taking time to read this 

~author


	5. Acception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of last chapter

Hinata quickly tried to grab his cloak and put it on, but it was too late. The cloak fell to the ground.

Kageyama noticed Hinata’s cloak slipping, and in one swift move he pulled Hinata under his. Luckily nobody saw Hinata’s necklace, and the people nearby disregarded it as the prince trying to protect his servant’s identity.

Kageyama sighed in relief and squatted down to pick up the cloak that had fallen to the ground. It was a little awkward since Hinata was pressed tightly up against Kageyama underneath a cloak made for one person. 

As they were awkwardly pressed against each other they hobbled their way onto the stagecoach. Once inside Daichi quickly shut the door and drew the curtains closed.

Hinata quickly scrambled out from under Kageyama’s blanket, he had a flushed look on his face like he’d just done something scandalous. As Hinata dusted off his cloak and evened it out his face quickly grew still. As if they all realized at the same time, Daichi, Hinata, and Kageyama all turned to look at Bokuto.

Bokuto was the only one in the stagecoach who was unaware of Hinata’s true identity and necklace color. Bokuto's face paled when he saw Hinata and his necklace color.

“I can explain-“ Daichi began, but Bokuto was already standing up with his sword pointed against Hinata’s neck.

“Imposter! Tricking our king like that, I’ll make sure your head gets chopped off!” Bokuto shouted lunging towards Hinata, but he was barely held back by Daichi.

“I told you, I can- ex- plain!” Daichi tugged Bokuto as hard as he could back down into the seat.

“We already know Hinata’s necklace color!” Daichi huffed our. He was completely exhausted from trying to restrain Bokuto.

“Oh?” Bokuto asked, “you do?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, okay then,” Bokuto settled back onto the seat and leaned his head on the backrest. Hinata’s face was a mix of relief and confusion. He was glad the problem was dealt with quickly, but he still wasn’t sure what just happened. 

Hinata stared in wonder at Bokuto. He would just trust them so easily like that? Even after seeing Hinata in his true form. Hinata’s eyes glinted with admiration. What a kind person Bokuto was to accept Hinata as he was.

Hinata pulled his cloak back over his head with a goofy grin on his face. If one person accepted him, then maybe more people would as well. 

Even though nobody could see it, Kageyama was smiling too. If anybody saw him like that he would probably yell at then, but nobody needed to know that he had genuine feelings.

“Giddy up Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted with a smirk on his face (as that was a common phrase for him to tell Akaashi), signaling that they were ready to leave. Suddenly the stagecoach lurched and then began to move. A steady and pleasant pace.

The journey took just as long as last time, but at least this time Hinata didn’t feel like he was breaking the law and hiding a treasonous secret (even though he still was technically).

The world seemed to be moving my slowly in a serendipitous calm that Hinata couldn’t exactly describe. He just knew that he should treasure the moment now, because to him it seemed it wasn’t going to get better. All he had going for himself now is his immense optimism, so as long as he didn’t let that go, he would survive.

The stagecoach came to a halt back at the palace and Kageyama and Hinata quickly hurried inside. Kageyama was greeted by a few servants, but he just waved them off with a disgruntled huff signaling that he did not want to be talked to at the moment. 

Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata’s wrist and pulled him down the silent castle corridors, and up the long and physically draining spiral staircase to his room. He quickly pulled Hinata in and slammed the door.

“Boke! Hinata you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted while pulling off his cloak to reveal his glistening face, hit from sweating.

“Who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass!” Hinata’s asked while baring his teeth.

“What do you mean I’m a dumbass? I’m not the one who almost got you killed back there!” Kageyama shouted accusingly towards Hinata while flailing his arms.

“Yeah, well it’s not my fault these cloaks can’t even stay on very well!” Hinata rustled around in his cloak furiously while pulling it off to reveal his angry face.

Hinata’s face was completely flushed red and he was panting slightly from the struggle he just had. Kageyama couldn’t hold back a slight blush when he saw Hinata like that, but it quickly went away and Kageyama put his angry face back on again.

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore!” Kageyama finished while turning away from Hinata and stomping to the bathroom. For royalty he sure had a bad temper, but the fact that Hinata could call him a dumbass without getting executed showed the kindness the prince had towards his citizens, or at least, towards Hinata.

Kageyama stripped off his clothes and drew a bath for himself. He calmly stepped into the tub and sat down, relaxing his muscles and sighing contentedly. He made little circle motions with his hands in the water while he was deep in thought.

Today wasn’t bad, but it could have been better. He just wanted to have a fun time with Hinata. It didn’t go exactly as planned, but seeing the sparkles coming out of Hinata’s eyes (even though he was angry, they were still there) was enough to satisfy Kageyama for a thousand moons. He owed at least that much to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! I actually managed to write a whole chapter(even though it is incredibly short), but I still did it. I feel like this is the beginning of the end of my writing block. I still am struggling with some things at the moment, so I don’t know when the next chapter will be up, but my hope is by next week or at most the end of September.
> 
> If you emailed me, I apologize as I won’t be able to get back to you for a little while. I got kicked out of my google account for ‘suspicious activity’ and I can’t remember my password...anyway, I’ll figure it out soon, so please bare with me thank you so much!
> 
> (I’ll make sure my next chapter is at least triple the size of this one (งಠ_ಠ)ง)


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooo secrets

Kageyama sighed and finished up his bath. He dried himself off with a towel and changed into his navy blue silk pajamas. He brushed his teeth and lathered himself with lotion. He grabbed another towel and used it to dry his hair, and when he was done with it he just let it hang around his neck. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and saw a little orange ball of fluff curled up asleep on his bed. Kageyama’s ‘pissed off’ aura immediately activated. He didn’t give that dumbass permission to sleep on his high class, top of the line, royal bed.

Kageyama glared at Hinata hoping that it would be enough to wake the boy from his slumber, but it was not enough. Kageyama briskly walked over to his bed and began glaring at Hinata’s once again. He kept staring and staring and staring for a solid ten minutes, but Hinata didn’t budge.

Finally Kageyama decided he would just wake up the boy and make him sleep on the ground. Kageyama slowly leaned over Hinata and brought his hands above his face, but for some reason his hands wouldn’t move. He kept trying to, but it was like his subconscious was fighting with his conscious. For some reason he just couldn’t wake up the sleeping boy.

Hinata looked so perfect just lying there like he wasn’t one of the most hated people in the entire kingdom. He had a peaceful smile plastered on his face and the slow in and out of every breath was such a calming sight.

Why did Kageyama keep getting put into this situation. Just this morning the same thing had happened. Kageyama was about to pull the covers over Hinata when he noticed his hands.

Hinata’s hands were all bandaged up, but there was fresh blood starting to seep through. Kageyama stares wide eyed and was disgusted that his hands are in such shape. But he wasn’t disgusted with Hinata’s hands per say, he was disgusted that somebody would do something like that. Only Kageyama was allowed to beat up Hinata, nobody else.

Kageyama growled and his ‘pissed off’ aura grew stronger and stronger and Kageyama was about to burst. Kageyama’s aura was so strong that everybody in the palace could feel it and they all collectively shivered like they knew something bad was about to happen.

Kageyama quickly put a scarf around his neck and ran down the stairs and through the palace corridors to get to the medical bay where they kept extra bandages. He was greeted by a few of the palace workers, but most of them had already gone to bed.

Kageyama dug around in cabinets and cupboards trying to find suitable items to treat Hinata’s wounds. Kageyama had a sort of frantic look on his face and after rummaging some more he finally looked up and saw himself in the mirror. He looked flustered and red faced. He then halted all of his actions and wondered why in the world he was freaking out over Hinata, a servant, a death black.

Yes, he did indeed owe the entire world to Hinata, but the facts still stood. As far as the entire universe knew, Hinata was the lowest of lows, and himself? He was at the top of the pyramid. No lowborn treasonous brat should ever- no- could ever, make him feel inferior. 

Kageyama slammed his hand on the table and walked out of the medical room with no supplies in hand. Hinata’s wounds could heal on their own, and if not, that’s not his problem, that's the orange brat’s problem. Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest and walked down the corridor. He was walking by much slower now that he didn’t have anything urgent to attend to.

For all Kageyama cared Hinata’s wounds could just become infected and need amputation. It didn’t matter to Kageyama what happened to him anymore, it was not his problem.

Kageyama walked the halls and looked at all of the portraits of past rulers. He saw his grandfather and grandmother, his great-grandparents, his great-great-grandparents, he kept looking and the wall went on and on and on. He stared at the people seated, all with white chains around their neck.

Kageyama’s eyes glistened at the beauty of the portraits, but that was all soon replaced with a look of confusion. 

There was an empty spot on the wall, and in the previous picture he had seen a prince without a shiny necklace hanging around his neck. Kageyama stared at the picture trying to figure out why he didn’t know the identity of a ruler and why the generation after had no chain.

Kageyama didn't want to think too hard, so he disregarded everything he just saw and continued angrily down the hallway. He still hadn’t forgotten about the little orange asleep in his bed right now. He still couldn’t get over the fact he just let that little hole walk all over him and manipulate him. 

What a pest.

What an annoying, dumb, stupid, idiot.

Why did I even bring him here again? At that thought Kageyama remembered exactly why he brought Hinata to the palace, and he also remembered the exact reason he couldn’t kick him out. If only his family wasn’t so corrupt and difficult. 

Do the civilians really think the Kageyamas could keep the throne like that for so many centuries? Does fate really work in favor of the wealthy? Of course it doesn’t, and of course fate doesn’t define the outcome of your life either. Fate chooses where one begins, but it cannot control where one ends. 

It was a good thing people were oblivious because if they weren’t Kageyama wouldn’t be the one calling the shots anymore, it would be somebody else. Kageyama’s face turned grim as he reached the stairs to go up to his room that sat at the top.

He really just wanted to go to bed, but of course with how today was going, life just wanted to throw one more problem at him. Sitting at the foot of the stairs waiting for Kageyama to come back was none other than his mother; the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this update was going to be three times the size, but I opted for an updating schedule instead of a big update followed by a month long break.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss queen

The Queen. Not a very nice person to say the least. She doesn’t do much for her children except for giving them orders and punishing them if they inconvenience her in any way. That’s what they are to her though; objects.

Tobio and his sister Miwa have grown up for years not knowing that mothers were supposed to be a symbol of kindness and graciousness. They’d thought the word ‘mother’ meant something similar to tyrant or dictator.

The only thing the Queen didn’t have over Tobio and his sister, was political power and public opinion. The Queen was originally just a princess from another kingdom, but after she married the sky kingdom king for the sake of alliance, she lost all of her political power. 

Also, in the case of public opinion, the kingdom hated the queen. They say she corrupted the king and tried to get him to do treasonous things. They would not be incorrect in that assumption either. There were many times in the past where the queen had tried to twist the king’s perception of the public, but her attempts always failed. Actually, the king had threatened to exile the queen on multiple occasions, and he would have done it if not for the growing tensions between the allied kingdoms.

“What are you doing here, mother?” Kageyama asked with a dash of spite in his voice.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I’m just sitting on the steps waiting for my precious son to return from his nighttime excursion.” The queen smirked at Kageyama seemingly satisfied about something.

Kageyama scoffed at her and made an attempt to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, but he was unable to do so because two guards stepped in his way.

“Move,” Kageyama demanded, but the guards didn’t budge, “I said, MOVE.” Still no movement from the guards. Kageyama was getting ready to physically shove them out of the way if he had to, but the queen spoke up before he got the chance.

“I don’t think they’ll be moving, at least, until you and I have a little conversation.” The queen smiled at Kageyama and stood up from where she was seated on the stairs. She motioned for Kageyama to follow her, but of course, he didn’t.

“Why aren’t you coming with me my sweet little boy,” the queen batted her eyes towards her son, feigning a look of innocence.

“I don’t wish to have a conversation with you,” Kageyama stated bluntly.

“Ehhhh? Why not? I’m your mother!” The queen walked back towards Kageyama and attempted to caress his cheek in a motherly fashion. Kageyama shooed her hand away from him and took a step back.

“I would like to go to bed now,” Kageyama turned towards the guards again and said, “move.” The two guards looked towards the queen looking for some sort of signal. She just waved her hand in an annoyed sort of motion.

“It’s fine, let him through.” The guards stepped aside and Kageyama started to climb the stairs, but he abruptly stopped after hearing what the queen said.

“I wonder what public opinion would be like if they found out about your treasonous little secret,” the queen smirked in Kageyama’s direction, and Kagyemaam stopped dead in his tracks.

“You wouldn’t dare say anything.”

“Oh, but I would. At least I have somewhere to return to when all hell breaks loose, but you, you’re just my little toy who I won’t be taking with me.” With that final statement the queen walked away down the hallway and out of sight.

Kageyama was still frozen in place not knowing what to say. How could she have found out? Kageyama had made sure to keep everything on the downlow. He wouldn’t put it past his own mother to throw him under the bus for her own gain either.

Shit

Kageyama kicked the wall and then immediately regretted it. The wall was stone and very solid, built to withstand an attack from the Ground Kingdom if necessary. Kageyama slowly began his limp up the stairs. All he wanted was to lay in his bed and sleep for a long time. 

It didn’t even matter to him if he woke up in the morning. He just wanted to take a short little break from life, not forever, but for a short time. 

Kageyama sighed and pushed open the door to his chambers and immediately let out another sigh when he saw Hinata still asleep in his bed. He was sick of people right now and just wanted to sleep.

Kageyama briskly walked towards where Hinata was sleeping, picked him up princess style, then promptly dropped him on the ground with a loud thud. Kageyama wiped his hands on his pajamas, removed his scarf, and laid down in his bed comfortably.

“Kageyama you jerk!” Hinata shouted, springing to his feet with a beast-like look on his face.

“This is my bed,” Kageyama murmured while snuggling deeper into his sheets. He heard a loud buff from Hinata and Kageyama’s lips curled up into a slight smile.

The pain of others, what a great feeling.

“Let me sleep in your bed!” Hinata yelled, “I said LET ME SLEEP ON YOUR BED!” All Hinata received in reply was the snores from a now ‘sleeping’ black-haired prince. Hinata grumbled something under his breath and made his way towards the floor.

Hinata laid down on the incredibly soft and fluffy carpet and fell asleep almost instantly. He hadn’t realized how tired he was, and having Kageyama wake him up in the middle of his sleep didn’t help anything. Evtually Hinata’s breathing slows as he fell into a deep sleep, and Kageyama too fell into a slumber. The room was peaceful, the boys err at peace. 

All of the problems in the world didn’t exist at that moment, just two people sleeping. There was no rank, there was no crime, there was simply two equals. What a funny thing. Two people for once were equal even though they were both born into two completely different situations. As they slept, they weren’t being judged or put down, they were simply at peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder: please do the decent human thing and not be racist (if you couldn’t tell by my slight rant at the bottom, I’ve run into some homophobic and racist folk recently).


End file.
